An absorbent article, such as a diaper or sanitary napkin has a surface material on the surface coming into contact with skin so that a user can feel good when the surface material comes into contact with the user's skin. An absorbent article where the surface material is composed of an upper layer and a lower layer and the lower layer is colored to make the color of the lower layer visible when the surface material is viewed from the upper layer side, wherein a color of the colored lower layer has a b* value of 5 or more in the L*a*b* color system, is known as a conventional technique (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The color of the lower layer improves the absorbent article's appearance. Also, when menstrual blood or vaginal discharge remains in the surface material, the color of the colored lower layer can make the color of the menstrual blood or vaginal discharge less-visible. Furthermore, the color of the menstrual blood or vaginal discharge absorbed by the absorber can be effectively concealed by the color of the colored lower layer.